


Enjoy the Day

by ranereins (shadowintime)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Happy Starks, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/ranereins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya may not be good as good as her sister at needle point, but she's definitely better at archery than her brothers.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The Stark children enjoying a happy day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dance_the_dance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dance_the_dance).



> Written for dance_the_dance, who requested 'Anything pre-series with happy bb!Starks, mostly bb!Arya, but including bb!Sansa would be awesome too.' Unbeta'd.

Arya sighed heavily as she tried to make her needlepoint look like Sansa’s. It was no use though, it just wasn’t her talent. Her talents lay in archery and things typically reserved for boys and men. Things her mother didn’t approve of.

Sansa leaned over to Arya and whispered, “Like this.” She tilted her needlepoint so that Arya could see and demonstrated the way it was supposed to be done. It was nothing different from what Arya was doing, but the result was quite different. Why did she even still care? Needlepoint didn’t make a good kingdom, a safe kingdom… it just wasn’t important. She loved her sister for trying though.

The moment they were released, Arya was out the door and in search of her brothers and Jon Snow. Regardless of what they were up to, it was bound to be infinitely more interesting than needlepoint. She found them trying once more to teach Bran how to shoot a bow. Arya rolled her eyes; for such a smart boy, he was surprising inept at sparing and archery.

“Take your time,” Robb advised him.

“Keep your eye on the target,” Jon added.

Arya folded her arms over her chest. “Lower your elbow, it’s too high.”

Startled by his sister’s unexpected presence, Bran let loose of the arrow; it missed the target by an embarrassing distance, but narrowly missed Maester Luwin, though he seemed not to notice. Everyone laughed except Bran, who was too busy glaring at Arya. “You made me miss!”

“You can blame me all you want, but it doesn’t change the fact that you’re a horrible shot!”

Bran pouted. He couldn’t deny the truth in her words, as much as he wanted to.

Jon offered Arya the bow he’d been leaning on. “Show your brother how it’s done.”

Arya beamed as she accepted the offered bow, nocked an arrow and took aim. She let the arrow fly and it hit center mass on the target.

“Very nice,” her father’s deep voice came from behind her. Arya tried to shrink into herself, feeling caught. Ned placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close. “If only I had a legion of archers as talented as you.”

Arya beamed and wrapped her arms around her father.

Bran kicked at a rock, head drooping sadly.

Ned held an arm out to his second youngest. “Don’t despair son, everyone has their strengths. There is no better climber in all of the seven kingdoms than you.”

Bran smiled and hugged his father. “Thank you father.”

Ned caught sight of his wife and amended, “Not that I encourage such things.” He winked at the boy. Bran winked back. “Now, I unfortunately have some things to attend to. I want you all to enjoy the day in my stead. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes father,” Bran and Arya replied.

“Good.” Ned gave them one last squeeze before releasing them. As he passed them, he placed a hand on both Robb and Jon’s shoulders and whispered, “make sure they don’t climb too high.”

“Of course father,” Rob replied.

As soon as Ned was out of sight, Bran turned to Arya. “Race you to the top of that tower,” he challenged, pointing to an ivy covered tower nearby.

“You’re on!” Arya hitched up her dress and ran towards the tower, Bran close behind.

“Not too high!” Robb called after them.


End file.
